Helpful Homeworld
by Pinole
Summary: All three non-canon main characters are inspired /r/stevenuniverse/comments/3jp87n/diamond mom au stevens finished concept art/ Weclome to an AU of Steven Universe in which Homeworld is More beneficial for the people of the planets they come across. The story focuses on Steven and the adopted Children of the Diamonds
1. Chapter 1

The History of the Helpful Homeworld AU!

So, basically…

It's really weird how making one change in history can give you a whole new story. How any difference can create a whole new timeline. The differences in this Universe can all be traced back to 100,000 years ago, when Red Diamond, the first Diamond, was corrupted by an unknown force. He became a savage, uncontrollable beast known as the Blood Diamond, and, since he pertained his fission abilities, which allowed them to create hundreds of versions of himself, after his corruption, he began to spread throughout the universe, consuming and destroying everything in a blur of red claws and fangs. The Diamonds, forced to speed up the generation of their army in order to keep up with the constantly multiplying Blood Diamond, began using any gem they could as soldiers, which led to the relaxing, if not full removal, of the Caste System. Nearly a thousand years later, the original Blood Diamond was poofed by Pink Diamond, causing all of his duplicates throughout the universe to destabilize.

The Diamond's, concerned with the rebuilding of the civilizations that the Corrupted War had torn apart, became known as allies of all life in the universe as a new era of peace spread throughout the Galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

While the Diamonds and Earth share a beneficial relationship, there are still plenty of people who dislike them. These people don't tend to be the most honest individuals in the world and will stoop to almost any low to get their point across to the diamonds. Because of this, the diamonds take extreme lengths to protect the people they care about.

Northpeak Lodge, for example, was once a privately owned ski resort. However it had fallen upon hard times, and when Blue Diamond offered to buy it for nearly twenty times what it have ever made for the owners, they did not think twice before agreeing.

Currently Northpeak Lodge consists of a rather large and luxurious house that is completely surrounded by a natural minefield of Ice and Snow. It house twenty-five rubies, twelve pearls, and one sapphire, holly blue agate, and aquamarine, as well as a varying number of non-permanent tenants. All to keep a single human twelve year old safe.

This particular human boy was named Eli. He had been found by a group of Amethysts when they recaptured an escaped corrupted gem. They had found a pair of bodies nearby where the two year old was, which they assumed to be his parents. Since Blue Diamond's scientist where the ones who accidentally allowed the corrupted gems to escape, Blue felt responsible and ended up taking the boy in.

In the modern day Eli woke up in his fifth story bedroom. He gingerly slipped out of bed and expertly managed to step on his rug and not the cold floor. Slipping on a pair of shoes, he left the room and passed a ruby stationed outside his door.

"Good morning Eli" said the ruby mundanely as she played a game on her phone, only half paying attention to the rest of the world.

"Good morning Navy. I'm going to head downstairs. Please remember to tell Holly so she doesn't freak out like she did yesterday."

"Uh huh." Navy didn't even attempt to listen to Eli. As soon as he left she returned to her game.

ten minutes later when the groggy and not yet fully awake Eli finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Holly Blue Agate ran over to him, panicked!

"Eli! Are you alright? Why didn't you call in before you left you room?! Did you fall on the steps? OH MY DIAMOND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED ISN'T IT! Quick, how many fingers am I holding up.

"Coco." Said a remarkably un-phased Eli. Holly looked like she would faint.

"Oh no I knew it you can't even..."

"I'm fine Holly, I just want some..." A Sapphire walked into the room caring a steaming mug.

"Hot Coco, like he's had every morning since he was five. You don't need future vision to predict that one." The Sapphire handed Eli the mug.

"So...he's not hurt" Holly said, looking more embarrassed than upset.

"I'm fine Holly, other than being kind of tired. I think we've had this conversation every morning since Navy discovered her game."

Holly face-palmed. "Remind me to confiscate her phone later." Eli thanked Sapphire for the Coco as he headed into the kitchen.

Aquamarine sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper while one of the Pearls was busy cooking. Eli was relieved to see that it was Cheery, one of the few gems who actually _knew _how to cook. "Good Morning Cheery, Aquamarine."

"Good morning Eli!" responded Cheery. Aquamarine nodded as she read her newspaper. She was usually pretty quiet in the mornings. Cheery cheerily placed a plate of pancakes in front of an enthusiastic Eli. (Alliteration is AWESOME!)

Cheery elbowed Aquamarine as she walked by. "Tell him."

"Oh, Right. Guess what Eli, your going to have a guest!" Aquamarine smiled as she lowered the newspaper.

"Russel's coming over?" Aquamarine shook her head no. "Whitney? Steven? Thomas?" Aquamarine's smile widened as she shook her head. "Wait...Is is MOM!?"

Aquamarine nodded enthusiastically. "She said she's going to stop by later today, if nothing comes up."

Eli turned to Sapphire, expectantly. "In nine out of ten realities she makes it...pretty soon, actually, you should probably get ready."

Eli immediately ran to his room to get dressed. "Wait, what happened in the tenth?" Aquamarine inquired.

"Oh, a small jet strike. Jet 2147 and their union decide that Jets deserve higher hazard pay. To be fair, their right, and in most realities Blue Diamond gives it to them. Excluding, the tenth reality."

"That 2147 was always a problem, even back when they worked under me on colony 27b. Nice to see he did something with his life other than just complain." Holly shrugged as she went back to work.

By the time Eli had arrived back downstairs blue diamond had arrived. "Mom!" Eli ran straight to his surrogate mother. "You made it!"

"Sorry that I'm late, I had to deal with..." Blue Diamond stopped as Eli hugged her. " Hey, it's good to see you too Eli."

Eli and his mother would go on to have a rather pleasant afternoon. i would record more of it but I feel it may be an invasion of privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

Yellow Diamond, unlike her sister, was equally concerned with giving her "Son" a stable environment to grow up in as well a safe one. So instead of purchasing a grand house in the mountains, she purchased most of a recently developed suburb in the middle of the US. Harvest Acres is your standard suburb neighborhood, complete with a minimart, park, and a even a blockbuster, but all of it is owned by Diamond Industries. It is home to four dozen rubies, several dozen Pearls (Who mostly run the shops) a Jasper, 2 Topazes and a Peridot. Again, this is to keep ONE 12 year old safe.

The story of how Russell came to be in Yellow Diamonds care is a sad one. His father was a US senator and an Ally of Homeworld He helped to convince the US government to give Homeworld a chance and was a close friend of the Diamonds. Sadly two years after his son was born he and his wife were killed in a car bombing. Yellow Diamond applied for Custody of Russell when no relatives were found and was eventually awarded it.

Now on this particular morning Russell woke up feeling oddly cheerful. It must have been a Saturday; he had gotten away with sleeping in a whole fifteen minutes! "Russell!" Peridot's voice rang out from the hall, "Breakfast. You already have to cut the time in half, and trust me you're going to want to be on schedule today."

That's weird; normally Peridot wouldn't let him sleep in at all. Yellow Diamond had him on a fairly strict schedule. Russell began to fall back asleep before… "Russell, Get up." Jasper shouted from down the hall "Your mother is coming over!"

Russell was out like a shot. His mother was coming. To Earth. Today. He didn't want to disappoint her by being off schedule. Within minutes he was back on schedule, fed, and ready for the rest of the day. "So, when is she coming?"

Peridot, looking dazed, blinked "I…I've never…You shouldn't have been able to…How could an organic being move so fast?!"

"Have you ever seen the Flash?" A topaz sitting at the counter replied "He was slow in comparison."

"Molly, the Flash TV series is NOT a documentary." Russell said as he turned on the TV. "I've told you this. Twice." Of course that could have been the Topaz he nicknamed Holly. Russell was yet to find a reliable way to tell them apart reliably and they both answered to either name. He invites you to try. Anyway two hours of Russell anxiously entertaining himself passed before his mother finally arrived.

"Hello Mother, it is nice to see you." Russell said in a polite, almost rehearsed manner (It was rehearsed. Yellow Diamond's visits were the highlights of Russell's month and he wanted to make sure that they were perfect."

"Hello Russell." Yellow Diamond replied as she and her son walked down the street, which is what they usually started out doing. "How's school going?"

"I have straight "A"s in everything but Algebra."

"Algebra?"

"On the Eighth day, the devil said "Put the alphabet in math." Russell grinned "Whitney taught me that one."

"I'll get you a tutor, how's your Self-defense training going?" Yellow Diamond stopped to let Russell catch up. She kept forgetting how much shorter his stride was then hers.

"Pretty great! Jasper even says she may let me use a real sword" Russell caught up to his mother and from this point they kept an even pace.

If this is starting to feel like a Progress report, well, this is how every single one of Yellow Diamond's visits to Harvest Acres go. She shows up, talks with Russell to make sure he's being treated well and then leaves to get back to work. The rest is pretty repetitive so we'll leave here.


	4. Chapter 4

White Diamond has taken a simpler approach to protecting her surrogate son than the other remaining Diamonds. She simply has him kept live in Ivory Towers, her base of operations for the rare occasion that she is on earth. Of course, any building used to house one of the Diamonds, even one in the middle of Spring Lake City, has the latest in security and a massive, nigh impossible to count force of Jaspers and Other Quartzes to keep the building's twelve year old occupant from escaping safe.

No one really knows where Whitney came from. He was brought into White Diamond's care when an infant and any records from before then lack a parents name listed. This is unfortunately publicly known and has led to many, many conspiracy theories. The most popular being that Whitney is in reality an alien child from another world torn apart by the blood wars, which is not true he is in fact completely human. As I said though, no one knows where he came from, excluding possibly Whitney and White Diamond themselves, but they aren't sharing.

Whitney has more security around him than any of the other Diamond children. Partially because of his home being White Diamond's base, but also partially because of an event that happened 10 years ago. This event, in short, was a 6-year old Whitney being kidnapped by a group of anti-Homeworld radicals. This did not end well for said radicals, who are now are either dead or spending the rest of their lives in prison. Whitney, when questioned about this, has no memory of the event. White Diamond when questioned about this has a very clear, terrifyingly exact memory of this and has taken…somewhat extreme measures to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Today Whitney has woke up, not that he wants to be awake, and has begun heading downstairs. He passed the security camera in the hall, waving to the Jasper or Amethyst that would be on the other end of the camera. He walked down stairs, passing many more cameras and a few Jaspers before reaching the kitchen. Inside was a White Pearl cooking some eggs. "Good morning Whitney."

Whitney doesn't say anything back, just nodding to let White Pearl know he heard. His head was pounding and he wished he was still in bed. White Pearl frowns as Whitney yawned. "You know, you'd be less tired during the day if you didn't stay up playing on your computer till 1:00 in the morning."

"You know, you wouldn't have been assigned a boring job on a backwater planet if you nagged less." Whitney responded as White Pearl gave him his plate of eggs. "Also, would it kill you to learn to cook something OTHER than eggs?"

"No, but I don't want to put the effort into that." White Pearl seems…unfazed by Whitney's sarcasm. "Oh, by the way, a message came from your mother earlier. It was about her visit…"

"Let me guess, it went something like: Please tell Whitney I'm very sorry but unfortunately something very important came up and I won't be able to come by. Also, give him this *Insert name of yet to be had game or game system* as part of the apology." Whitney recited half heartedly.

"That was almost verbatim, yes." White Pearl frowns as she looked at the Wrapped package on the Counter. "Would you like me to put it with the others?" White Pearl turns to a stack of similar Packages.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to…go watch TV or something." Whitney hops off his seat and goes into the next room. He passes Bismuth as they work with several other gems on installing a Warp Pad. "How's it going?"

"So far pretty good." The Bismuth responds as she continues working. "Should have this thing online by tomorrow, then we'll be able to travel…"

"To Beach City" White Pearl cuts off Bismuth as she suddenly comes in the room, looking a litte panicked. "It will come out right in the middle of Pink Diamond's old temple, and you can visit your cousin Steven any time you want! And later, once the other ones are installed, you'll be able to instantly visit Harvest Acres or Northpeak Lodge!"

Whitney closes the door to the lounge room and White Pearl then turns to the Bismuth. "Do you have any idea what you almost did!? Whitney has tried to run off every chance he's gotten recently, and you almost told them that this could take him pretty much anywhere!"

Whitney listens to the conversation through the door and smiles as White Pearl let out that tidbit.


End file.
